


Blood and Smoke

by Sincognito



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale, underswap
Genre: 18+ ONLY, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 08:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11249775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sincognito/pseuds/Sincognito
Summary: Short drabble involving Swap and Edge.





	Blood and Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> Just having a bit of fun playing around with character dynamics. This is also somewhat of a giftfic for washsinmachine for being an awesome friend to me recently when I really needed one. Please inform me if I am missing any tags. Hope you enjoy!

A trail of smoke leisurely puffed from between Swap’s teeth as he sighed in deep contentment. He watched silently as it twisted and turned, rising through the air, lit only by the light of the moon streaming in through an open window toward the back of the room. 

It was a most beautiful evening on the surface – the moon was high in the sky – the stars just as bright and stunning as the first time the skeleton had set his eyes upon them. There was a gentle mid-summers breeze that softly tickled his exposed ribs and lightly disturbed the crimson curtains adorning either side of the window. It caused the tip of his cigarette to brighten momentarily, chasing away the remnants of smoke that hung heavy in the air. 

“Must you do that?” growled a deep voice. 

Swap’s eyes slowly drifted from the night sky and down toward the other monster in his presence. The Papyrus from the universe of ‘Underfell’ as he had so proudly dubbed it, or Edge as most people called him, was not exactly the most pleasant of company. He was rude, overconfident, and in general simply mean spirited. 

It had taken a while, but eventually the uptight skeleton had learnt that in this universe not everyone prided themselves on being cruel to one another. As a result, he had become somewhat more relaxed, and Swap had realized that his darker doppelganger was not the worst person in the world. In fact, the two had grown close quickly once the edgy skeleton had toned down his attitude to better fit in with their kind world. 

A year later and here they both were, alone in the same room at dark and preparing to partake in a rather intimate exchange. It had been a process most tedious to earn the needed trust to perform such a thing, and still the occasional issue arose, but the two were generally at peace in one another’s company. 

Swap gave a coy smirk, “Am I _igniting_ ya’ temper there?” he was rewarded with a rather over dramatic groan, “I didn’t mean to _fan the flames _.”__

__“If you plan on making such terrible puns then I will leave,” Edge grumbled, glaring up at him with an irritated frown, the striking red lights of his eyes boring into him with a fierce intensity he had scarce seen elsewhere._ _

__He lent forward, putting out his fag and discarding it in a small bowl on the bedside table. When he moved back again he regarded the other skeleton closely, not bothering to hide the way his eyes hungrily looked him up and down._ _

__Swap had previously removed his hoodie, leaving himself half undressed, finding it far more comfortable in the warmth of the evening. His partner, however, was still led fully clothed on the bed. He would soon fix that._ _

__He made a soft tsk, “Just because you lost your funny bone.” The other monster looked just about ready to give him a non-existent earful when Swap abruptly dropped forward, stopping an inch away from Edge’s skull, “Perhaps I could help you find it~”_ _

__Edge’s face was immediately awash in a glowing red, his sharpened teeth parting and closing, but no sound was to be heard._ _

__With no voiced complaint, Swap closed the small distance between them, softly pressing their teeth together. His tongue had already formed and almost lethargically slid out to drag teasingly along the pointed teeth before it. Cautiously the other opened his mouth and within moments of doing so, orange clashed with red – the two appendages waring for dominance._ _

__Edge’s tongue was stronger and faster, but lacking in the experience Swap had in abundance. Their battle was long and by the time they pulled apart both were already short of breath._ _

__He moved to straddle the skeleton below him, his bare chest still intimately close. He returned to Edge’s skull with his own, peppering it with swift kisses as he gradually made his way to his neck. His hands pushed underneath the other skeleton’s shirt, his phalanges grasping eagerly at scarred ribs._ _

__Swap knew Edge’s ribs were sensitive, more so than a usual skeleton due to permanent damage and scaring thanks to a life of ‘kill or be killed’, and so he ensured to take great caution when touching them, keeping a close watch on his every expression in case he was being too rough with them._ _

__Fortunately, he saw only a flustered and needy expression, the soft noises he made – a mixture between moans and whimpers – telling him he was doing well._ _

__After he had showered Edge’s face and neck with a suitable amount of affection he then began to nip playfully at his exposed collar bone, reveling in the twitches and shivers the action produced. His hand dragged across one of his partner’s lower ribs, and heard a sudden sharp inhale, “You like that, hm?” he asked, smirking to himself as he moved back and forth along the same rib, getting a similar reaction each time._ _

__The monster gave a quiet incoherent mumble of an answer, but Swap wasn’t paying attention, his reaction to the teasing speaking volumes._ _

__Deciding he had spent long enough working on Edge’s ribs he moved a hand to play with the vertebrae of his spine. His fingers coiling around each jut of bone and dipping between each vertebra, egged on by the pleased noises he could vaguely hear being uttered. The skeleton body below him had long since warmed up, several joints tinted with the same shade of crimson that adorned his cheek bones. The sight alone was enough to build a warmth within Swap’s own bones and the elated sounds only pushed further his arousal._ _

__He halted his attack on the other’s body, earning a disappointed whine. “Seems I can’t find it, should I take a look lower?” a tantalizingly slow drag of his fingers across Edge’s iliac crest earned a startled gasp shortly followed by a groan at the lack of proper stimulus. They were both eager for more, but Swap enjoyed taking his time, allowing himself to admire his lover’s body._ _

__Unfortunately, Edge was still in his clothes, obscuring Swap’s marvelous view; he wouldn’t have that. The thumb of one hand stroked the other monster’s ilium as his other one began unfastening the belt the other always wore and sluggishly slid his pants down before setting about removing his own._ _

__Swap then removed his hand from Edge’s pelvis, moving them both down to his femurs before then scraping them back up towards his pelvis once more, deliberately moving unhurriedly to draw all as many quiverers and whimpers as he could. There wasn’t much the other monster could do but make pathetic sounds, desperate for their foreplay to end._ _

__It was a somewhat guilty pleasure of Swap to make his partner wait, but going off the almost pained expression the other was subjecting him to he decided to move forward. “This not enough for ya’, Edge?” he asked, watching him begin to wriggle about as his hands returned to teasing his pelvis and spine. He pointedly ignored the red magic that his twin had formed._ _

__There was a spiel of agitated sounds from Edge as he fought with his pride; he always hated having to articulate what he wanted._ _

__“C’mon beautiful, what do ya’ want me to do?” Even in the dark, lit only by the stars, and a tint of orange and red magic the smug grin he wore was most obvious. He desperately loved to tease and so put his arousal at the back of his mind, forcing himself to appear calm purposefully to rile up the other monster more._ _

__Edge gave an angered hiss, his face screwing up and his sharp claw-like fingers digging into the mattress they both rested upon. “For Asgore’s sake Swap, just fuck me already!” he snapped, quickly and almost shamefully averting his eyes as his rose-tinted cheeks darkened greatly._ _

__Swap couldn’t help a soft chuckle, his smug grin softening to a more genuine smile. He gave the antsy skeleton a single gentle kiss between the eyes, “As you wish.” He quickly repositioned himself between the other’s legs. Normally it would have been an uphill battle to get him worked up enough to be the one spreading his legs, but he knew that Edge wouldn’t protest to him taking the lead position when he was so in need._ _

__He felt Edge coil his legs around his waist, holding him close and in a more comfortable position. He began grinding his shaft against the other monster’s entrance, but not a great deal of teasing was required when both their bodies were already well prepared._ _

__Swap quickly repositioned his member before pushing inside. Edge was already slick and his cunt was eager to accept the lengthy cock, easily stretching itself to fit his girth as it was eased deeper. Now Edge wasn’t the only one groaning as Swap finally allowed his need and desire for his partner to take over._ _

__His hips began moving in a slow gait, ensuring the other skeleton was well lubricated and relaxed before he could start to pick up the pace. Gradually Edge began to match the movements of his body with each rolls of Swap’s hips until they were both in time._ _

__That made it easier for them to become a little more aggressive in their actions, Swap making each thrust deeper and more meaningful than the last, his speed quickly climbing. For such a normally placid monster he had quite a fair amount of stamina when needed._ _

__He had leant forward, weighing heavily on his arms as he continued to rut inside his lover, who had by them moved to encircle him with his arms, possibly trying to pull him closer in a stunned lusty need._ _

__Their movements eventually became erratic, the sound of bone crashing against bone becoming a great deal louder as both quickly edged toward their peaks. Swap could hear his name being quietly muttered, chanted like some ancient prayer, mixed together with several mindless pleas for more. He began pressing his teeth against Edge’s neck and skull again in gentle kisses, until he had grown too breathless to keep doing so, at which point he could also feel the pussy around his length begin to grow tighter and tighter._ _

__It wasn’t long until Edge came, practically screaming out, his fingers digging into Swap’s spine as his pussy harshly contracted. That was all that was needed for him too to release, finally cumming and coating his partner’s insides with orange magic._ _

__They both panted, their bodies shaking and dripping with sweat from the strain and intensity of their session. Swap was far more exhausted than Edge, he was by no means as fit as his guardsman partner and soon found himself laying lax on said skeleton’s chest._ _

__Edge still had his arms loosely looped around Swap, and recovered quickly, his eye lights that had been blurred and dazed only moments prior were already sharp and aware. Swap had pulled out and they both allowed their magic to dissipate._ _

__They lapsed into silence for a while, each enjoying the other’s company with nothing but the sound of the gentle breeze and the evening insects to disturb them. The darker version of Swap had begun to lovingly stroke his back, giving a calm sigh, staring off at nothing in particular._ _

__“Did you enjoy it?” he asked, watching as eye lights that held an almost predatorial appearance in the dark of night came to gaze down at him. Something about those eyes were truly captivating._ _

__Edge gave a pleased hum, pulling Swap closer to his chest, “Of course, you did well,” he nodded to himself, leaning forward to nuzzle their skulls together, “Did you?”_ _

__Swap nodded against his chest, his eyes growing heavy as though weighed down by led. He halfheartedly reached over and grasped the light sheet that had been tossed away earlier in the night. He threw it over them both before making himself more comfortable. “Night, Edge,” he mumbled softly, shifting his arms to return the loose embrace, too tired to stay awake and converse._ _

__“Goodnight, Swap,” Edge began to rub Swap’s spine once more, planting another tender kiss to the top of his skull, the edges of his jaw tugging upward. He quietly whispered sweet nothings that he probably thought Swap wouldn’t be able to hear, or would be too tired to recall come morning._ _

__Once morning did come, Edge would have to leave once more to return with his brother to their own world. But that was for him to worry about in due time, for that night he would do nothing but bask in the adoration of his lover._ _

__It was a most beautiful evening indeed._ _


End file.
